


They Found Each Other Again

by BebbekKuning



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hugs, Kurosaki Ichigo Being Kurosaki Ichigo, Light Angst, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, and shove forceful affection to his soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbekKuning/pseuds/BebbekKuning
Summary: For a moment this is enough.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Urahara Kisuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	They Found Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SereneSorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bloodstained Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568650) by [SereneSorrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneSorrow/pseuds/SereneSorrow). 



> Some sort of epilogue.

When The Mess with Quincy is over and Ichigo comes out as a winner and survivor, something finally clicked into places. It's happened when he too tired to stand and falls into Urahara Kisuke warm embrace when the man standing in front of him, it feels _right_ , and Kisuke is warm and gentle- and Ichigo-

( _His hands are warm, always warm- and redredredred, he loves red, his hand is big, warm, and welcoming, and Ichigo know he does the right things as he Nuzzles the palm with matching redredRed because He warm and understands and He welcomes him-_ )

His heart arch and full with contentment as the part that makes him Hollow finally settle and understand what he was searching, what he yearned, he hungers for. He hugs Kisuke before the man separates them, “I found you,” His dump Teacher, his _real Sensei_ , the soul that was chosen to be his equal, his everything.

Kisuke stiffened and laugh with fake cheer to hide dread and longing, it’s come out strained when Ichigo nuzzle his nose the side of his neck, “Kurosaki-”

When the blond start to squirm away, he can't help the growl and a bit of Hollow quality slipped in his voice, **"Ichigo."** the hybrid splayed his palm at Kisuke's small back, right on top of the man's spine; equal parts remainder and warning that any member of onmitsukido knows, which makes the ex-onmitsukido in his arms relax instinctually and lean into Ichigo and do the same to the hybrid.

Kisuke swallowed, slowly but surely drown in sorrow and pain, yet hopeful, “…Ichigo.”

“Did I …good?”

“Yes, you do well.” Kisuke breath hitch when Ichigo nuzzles him again.

“Will you welcome me again?” _Will you accept me again?_

Ichigo didn’t know what Kisuke's face looks like right now, the man just burry his head on Ichigo's shoulder, something that’s not blood wet his shoulder, “…Yes.”

“Lives with me” it’s as close as apologies and forgiveness that Ichigo can over.

Something likes relive rock the man and the heavy burden lifted from his mind almost makes him breathless, but he nod and hugs Ichigo tighter.

They found each other, for a moment this is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for writing this!!


End file.
